Gone, Gone, Gone
by MunchkinsNarglesandLuna
Summary: One-shot. James and Lily's goodbye before she departs for a dangerous order mission surely contains a lot of fluff. Based on the song Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips.


'Do you really have to leave? This is bloody idiotic. I stay home while my wife puts her life in danger.'

'James, we've been over this. We both foresaw this when we joined the order. I have to leave. Marlene is waiting.'

Marlene was indeed waiting, sitting on the hood of a blue muggle car. She had her wand drawn because you could never be too careful, even in a muggle neighborhood protected by numerous enchantments. She watched the two carefully. It seemed that Lily was trying and failing to keep her sentences short and her emotions at a minimum. She knew that any moment now, James and Lily would drop the strong façade. Deciding to give the couple privacy, she turned the muggle radio on, at a low volume of course.

And then, the walls tumbled down, and the first drop of what would be a heavy rain, fell to the ground.

"Lily.."

"James I-"

He silenced her by enveloping her in a hug, his chin on her head which rested on his shoulder. A clap of thunder. A bolt of lightning. It didn't matter to them. They clung to each other just as their clothes clung to them. His jet-black hair stuck to his head like plaster. his spectacles were fogged up. Her red hair was soaked through. They stood like this as the previous songs came to an end and new ones began. Marlene listened and watched through the mirror.

_When life leaves you high and dry_

_I'll be at your door tonight_

_If you need help, if you need help._

He pressed his lips to her forhead. "I'm here for you Lily, always. Don't you forget that."

"I won't." She pressed her ear to his chest. His heartbeat soothed her.

_I'll shut down the city lights_

_I'll lie, cheat; I'll beg and bribe_

_To make you well, to make you well._

"You know, Evans, I could always bribe Filch into dressing up like you and taking your place."

"Shut up, Potter."

The corners of her mouth were upturned in the smallest of smiles, and so were his.

"I could tie you up and lie to Dumbledore."

"No, Potter."

"But what if I begged and-"

"Shut up and keep hugging me, will you?"

_When enemies are at your door_

_I'll carry you away from war_

_If you need help, if you need help_

A sudden movement caused the former head girl to jump, startled. His hands were on her shoulders, clutching them to the point where it almost hurt. He gazed at her piercingly, his face moist, not only from the rain.

"Lily, look at me."

His hazel eyes bore into her green ones.

"If something happens, I don't care what, you tell me, alright?"

His volume rose.

"I don't care if it's Snape or BLOODY VOLDEMORT. I DON'T CARE IFA PLATE BREAKS OR- OR I JUST DON'T CARE. YOU HAVE TO TELL ME LILY"

His voice broke and he buried his head into the crook of her neck. She heard a muffled "I'll take you away from there on a damn unicorn if I have to."

_Your hope dangling by a string_

_I'll share in your suffering _

_To make you well, to make you well._

"Just do whatever you have to do to protect Harry. If- if I don't make it, Harry can have a safe a- and normal l-life."

"Lils," he growled "you are coming back because without you, my life will be a hellhole of suffering. You are coming back. I'll make sure of it."

He said it with such certainty that the redhead had no choice but to nod and stand listening to the storm overhead.

_Give me reasons to believe_

_That you would do the same for me_

The water became heavier, the thunder and lightning louder. The young woman seemed to realize that any words exchanged would not be heard. She began to back away slowly, not dropping her gaze.

"I love you," she mouthed.

And without warning, his lips were on hers, gentle and bittersweet. The words that they had not yet shared had now been revealed through this goodbye.

When they pulled away, the pain on his face was clear. "I love you too."

_And I would do it for you, for you_

_Baby, I'm not moving on_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

She gathered up the courage to turn around, to lift her legs, and to walk further and further away from the people that kept her sane through all this. She had to move forward. She had to.

_For you, for you_

_You will never sleep alone_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

He watched her as she climbed into the car, slowly and purposefully. He watched Marlene fumble for a towel, a jacket, anything to keep her dry. He started forward, but stopped himself. He had to make it easier for Lily. He loved her, and always would. Just like the sun rose every day, and the stars shone at night, James Potter loved Lily Potter.

The muggle contraption drove away in slow motion as she caught a glimpse of his face. If this is what had to be done to win this war, then she would do it. For him, for them.

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._


End file.
